


Destiny is Also in the Room

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornelia still wants to avoid reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is Also in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in very early season 1.

Destiny. It was the only thing Cornelia could think of to blame for her sudden responsibilities. No one else would be so irresponsible. Except maybe her friends. They didn't seem to understand the gravity of what they'd all been drawn into, the way she saw it they were thinking it would be great to just jump in! Cornelia saw herself as the guardian who was thinking at all. Sure, protect the veil, destroy all of earth's enemies, looks good on paper, but reality is different... There was a reason that rebel leader was so young, and it was probably because anyone older was dead already from the fight. On second thought, maybe the only guardian with actual brain functioning.

Which is why she was happy no other guardians were in sight at the moment. She was at Elyon's house, and had left her cell phone at home so the others couldn't somehow ruin her night by calling her either. "Cornelia, are you okay?" Elyon inquired.

"Yeah," Cornelia said.

"It's just, you don't seem to have heard anything I just said," Elyon observed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. What were you talking about? Start again. I want to hear about it all," Cornelia said, eager to escape from her thoughts.

"Never mind what I was saying. You can talk to me. Something's obviously wrong here," Elyon insisted.

Cornelia gave Elyon a giant hug. "Thank you Elyon! You are the only sane friend I have, I swear."

"Wow, what brought this on?" Elyon asked.

"Well... I can't really say," Cornelia said uncomfortably.

"Oh," Elyon said. It was the first time Cornelia had refused to tell her something. What could be going on with the other girls that she couldn't know about, she wondered.

"Let's just say something serious happened, and they really don't care about my opinion on it."

"What-"

"But let's not talk about that right now, I am over it and done with it. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Hmmm...." Elyon pondered. If Cornelia would rather talk about anything but whatever it was, maybe it was a good opportunity to flirt with her. "Another hug would be nice." Elyon said. She moved closer to Cornelia and giggled as Cornelia tackled hugged her tightly.

"That can be arranged. What would you like next? Headlock?"

"Maybe a kiss?" Elyon asked.

"You girls seem to be having a good time," Ms. Brown interrupted. "Why don't you come down for dinner?"

"Sure mom," Elyon pouted, annoyed at having her fun interrupted.

"Be right there, Ms. Brown," Cornelia assured.

Elyon let out a little sigh as she went towards the door.

"I guess we should go," Cornelia said as she walked in front of the door. When Elyon came close, she planted a kiss on her cheek. "You're it!" she said, and ran out of the room. Elyon laughed and chased her.

This was where Cornelia wanted to be, away from all of that nonsense. She wanted to be happy, and being a guardian, so close to all the misery, would certainly decrease the joy in her life. Of course the citizens of Meridian couldn't be as joyful as her, but who was she, as a young maturing girl, to change that? Hay Lin's grandmother never said what happened to the other guardians she fought with. Right now Cornelia was with her normal friend Elyon and her perfectly normal family. She wanted to stay as normal as them. Unfortunately, destiny was also in the room.


End file.
